


Leo, Líder de Gimnasio

by Taiki Mizuno (sam_bluesky)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Atomic, Crack, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Taiki%20Mizuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo aún está intentando acostumbrarse a la abrumadora cantidad de tareas que un Líder de Gimnasio tiene que atender, y su ya de por sí corta paciencia se agota cuando los entrenadores de su gimnasio son incapaces de hacer frente a un aspirante a la Medalla Dragón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo, Líder de Gimnasio

  El Gimnasio de la ciudad se alzaba desafiante al norte de Endrino, como había sido desde que la ciudad se había convertido en sede de una de las ocho capitales de la Liga Pokémon de Johto. Tras las metálicas puertas de la valla exterior se extendía un camino zigzagueante de losas que conducía a la entrada del Panteón de los Dragones, el apodo que extraoficialmente le habían puesto los habitantes de Endrino a uno de sus orgullos. La verja, de notable altura, era más un elemento decorativo que no un sistema de defensa; aunque tenía su utilidad durante las épocas de máxima afluencia de entrenadores, un par de meses antes de que se cerrase la inscripción al Campeonato de la Liga, días en que tanta gente se acercaba al Gimnasio para conseguir la última medalla que permitía cerrar el paso antes de sobrepasar el aforo máximo del edificio.

  Hacía tres meses que Endrino había celebrado un evento que rara vez sucedía: el cambio de Líder, la sucesión de la antigua Líder del Gimnasio, Débora, por uno de sus alumnos, Leo. Joven que ya era, por ese entonces, hijo predilecto de la ciudad. Incluso se rumoreaba que nombrarían una plaza en su honor, por ser el primer entrenador de Endrino en lograr completar la Tarjeta de Entrenador de Hoenn tras superar los retos de Kanto y Johto con espléndidos resultados. Claro que ellos no estaban al tanto de sus otras actividades, un tanto menos gloriosas y no precisamente dignas de alguien de admiración, al frente del infame Team Destructo..

  Un entrenador, acompañado de su pokémon, franqueó la verja tras consultar la hora en su pokégear. Era curioso que aún hubiese entrenadores que no hubieran dado el salto a las nuevas tecnologías, como si tuviesen miedo de no comprender los maravillosos avances producidos en tan poco tiempo, que facilitaban tremendamente la vida. Varias veces sus amigos, o sus esporádicos oponentes, le habían comentado que un pokénav podía fácilmente sustituir ese viejo armatoste del que sin duda nadie se acordaba. Pero el entrenador se manteía fiel a su pokégear, como lo hacía a sus creencias, o a sus pokémon: tenía sus razones para no desprenderse de su pokégear.

  Pasaban siete minutos de las cinco y media. Era improbable que en esos momentos se disputase un enfrentamiento de un aspirante a la Medalla Dragón. No se había encontrado con ningún entrenador en el Centro Pokémon Endrino que pretendiese enfrentarse al nuevo Líder, y si alguien lo había intentado mientras el entrenador y su pokémon se tomaban un respiro en el Centro Pokémon, seguramente a estas horas ya habría terminado el combate, independientemente del resultado.

  El chico colgó de nuevo el pokégear de su maleta y siguió su camino en pos del edificio, su pokémon trotando cerca de él.

  Cuando el entrenador llegó a las puertas del gimnasio, dos de los aprendices, encargados de vigilar la entrada y hacer unas breves explicaciones en caso de necesitarlo, salieron a su encuentro. El recién llegado se fijó en que uno de ellos llevaba una insignia que había visto con anterioridad: el emblema de los seguidores del Dios Dragón. Fue éste, seguramente de mayor rango que su compañero, que se había quedado unos pasos por detrás, quien se dirigió al recién llegado.

—Sé bienvenido al Gimnasio Endrino, entrenador —el joven le hizo una respetuosa reverencia, mientras le escrutaba con intentado disimulo—. Dinos cuáles son tus intenciones, para que podamos darte la información que necesites.

—Saludos —fue la escueta respuesta del entrenador—. Me gustaría poder hablar con el Líder del Gimnasio. Si es que me es posible robarle un poco de su atención de sus tareas, por supuesto.

—Hoy el Líder Leo no tiene programado ningún encuentro fuera de los retos que los aspirantes puedan lanzarle —el guardián se giró y buscó con la mirada a su compañero, esperando que él, que tenía acceso a la lista de eventos del día, le confirmara sus palabras. Recibiendo por respuesta un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el entrenador se volvió hacia el extraño—. Lamento comunicarte que, a menos que no conciertes una cita, no podrás verlo hoy.

  Los Líderes de Gimnasio siempre han estado muy ligados de manos a la hora de escaparse de sus responsabilidades en el horario en que el gimnasio que tienen a su cargo está abierto de cara al público. Un rígido sistema de petición de citas rellenaba los escasos huecos libres que podrían tener a lo largo de un día normal como cabeza de gimnasio. Aunque, claro está, no había ninguna regla que impidiera a un líder conversar con quien le retaba durante el combate. Si es que se podían hacer oir sobre el estruendo que, por regla general, solía generarse en enfrentamientos de semejante calibre.

—Vaya con Leo, sin duda se ha vuelto una persona muy ocupada —dijo más para sí el entrenador que para el guardián, mientras sonreía. Se paró un par de segundos a mirar a su pokémon. Éste ladeó la cabeza como reacción.

  El guardián sospechó que el entrenador le había hecho una pregunta en silencio a su pokémon. No era demasiado raro, ni hacía falta vínculos psíquicos para ello, la comunicación no-verbal entre un entrenador y sus pokémon era bastante frecuente, aunque fuese a un nivel precario.

—Bueno, entonces temo que no haya otro remedio —dijo el entrenador, volviendo de repente su mirada hacia el guardián, que no pudo evitar un leve respingo. En silencio, se reprendió por ello, esperando que su compañero no se hubiese percatado; era un terrible ejemplo para un aspirante a la Orden—. Me presento como aspirante a obtener la Medalla Dragón del Gimnasio Endrino, salvaguardada por el Líder de Dragones Leo.

—Sea como desees, Aspirante —dijo el guardián, mientras su compañero se afanaba a abrir las pesadas puertas de metal que resguardaban el interior del gimnasio—. A partir de ahora, y siguiendo las normas de la Liga Pokémon de la Confederación Johto-Kanto, te enfrentarás a tres entrenadores del gimnasio. Y, si superas los retos, habrás ganado el derecho a enfrentarte al Líder —El extraño asintió, arrancando las gafas que llevaba un reflejo del sol que empezaba a descender por el horizonte—. Adéntrate en el gimnasio, pues tu primer enfrentamiento comenzará en seguida. Y será contra mí.

  El guardián miembro de la Orden del Dios Dragón y su compañero escoltaron al entrenador y a su pokémon en su camino al interior del gimnasio, cruzando el gran umbral de ancestrales grabados que era la entrada al recinto, y desaparecieron en la penumbra del interior del edificio. Tras ellos, las puertas se cerraron lentamente, en silencio, hasta aislar por completo el gimnasio de las tierras que lo rodeaban.

  
  
  


  El papeleo tenía a Leo hasta las mismísimas narices. Líder de Gimnasio. Sin duda sonaba mejor cuando lo tenía por un sueño distante, remoto —aunque nunca inalcanzable, se repetía constantemente a sí mismo en esa época—. Daba por supuesto que la vida de semejante cargo sería muy emocionante, siempre enfrentándose a entrenadores y, en algunos casos, humillándolos, descubriéndoles que aún les quedaba mucho por aprender. Una posición de importancia como representante en el continente de los míticos pokémon dragón, una voz que por fin sería escuchada. Reuniones con los demás líderes de gimnasio, siempre desde la privilegiada posición que da ser el cabeza del último gimnasio, el que ostenta un mayor rango, y con el Alto Mando. Cabía la posibilidad de realizar misiones frecuentes codo a codo con Lance, aventuras trepidantes y llenas de acción donde destacaría como el único digno de merecer el título de Heredero del Maestro.

  Papeles. Esa era la realidad de su apasionante vida como Líder de Gimnasio. Informes, formularios, estadísticas… Su mesa era un auténtico caos de folios; su ordenador tenía catorce ventanas abiertas, entre correos de la administración de la Liga y gestores de proyectos; los archivadores sólo tenían miles de carpetas idénticas en su interior que contenían aburridos tratados que no le interesaban lo más mínimo. Leo agradecía los momentos en que un entrenador lograra derrotar a los tres primeros miembros de su gimnasio para poder así abandonar su despacho y dejar atrás toda esa basura burocrática en pos de un poco de acción y distracción. Estirar los músculos, despejar la mente y, con suerte (que parecía escasear, pues últimamente los entrenadores parecían ser demasiado blandos y débiles y no lograban superar a sus lugartenientes), humillar a su rival con una aplastante victoria sin usar más de uno de sus pokémon. Ah, sin duda eso sí reconfortaba su espíritu.

  Leo, el Líder del Gimnasio de Dragones, estaba sentado en su cómoda butaca de oficina, de un excelente cuero negro que relucía como si fuese nuevo pese a tener ya unos cuantos años, orientada hacia el gran ventanal que daba al gran lago situado al norte de Endrino, el lago que servía como entrada a la Guarida Dragón, cuna de excelentes pokémon. Tenía entre sus manos un pesado informe de setecientas páginas que debía terminar de leer antes del día siguiente, pues era indispensable para la reunión que afrontaría por la mañana, y no había pasado de la página ochenta. Una taza de café humeante reposaba a su alcance en la mesa, esperando a que tomara un nuevo sorbo para desvelarse. El Sol del atarceder teñía de rojo el cielo que se abría ante él, mientras las aguas del Lago Endrino se tornaban gradualmente más oscuras, quizá más apacibles pero un tanto más siniestras. La calma que transmitía el paisaje llegaba hasta el líder, apaciguando sus penas, adormeciéndolo. Sin duda podría tomarse un leve descanso, llevaba peleándose con el informe muchas horas seguidas. Cerraría tan sólo un poco los ojos, para que reposaran. Sí, eso haría, un parpadeo sólo un poco más largo de lo normal para darle a su vista un respiro…

  El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada hizo que Leo diera un respingo en el sitio. Maldijo para sí, dándose cuenta de que había caído en un sopor que, de no ser por la interrupción, lo habría llevado a un sueño quién sabe cuán largo. Comprobó, mirando por la ventana, que no había quedado traspuesto durante más de unos minutos. Las sombras que proyectaban las montañas sobre el lago no eran mucho más largas de lo que él recordaba, el área del agua ensombrecida parecía prácticamente la misma. Retomando el control de sí mismo, dio en voz alta permiso a quienquiera que interrumpiera su “estudio” para que entrara.

  La puerta se abrió en silencio, y uno de los miembros del gimnasio se adentró en el despacho. Avanzando lentamente por la alfombra roja que cubría el nível mármol del suelo, se detuvo a unos pocos pasos y esperó, paciente, a que el líder se volviera y le dirigiera su atención.

  Leo hizo a la butaca girar sobre sí misma, se levantó, dejando el grueso dossier encima de otros parecidos que reposaban en su mesa, y le preguntó la causa de la intromisión.

—Se trata de un Aspirante, Señor —dijo Alan, el segundo Miembro del Gimnasio al que se enfrentan los Aspirantes—. He decidido venir a avisarle tan pronto como el tercer combate empezaba a girarse en contra de Nor, para que pudiera prepararse como es debido.

—¿Nor está teniendo problemas con el Aspirante? —Leo arqueó una ceja como único gesto de sorpresa, aunque por dentro estaba dando brincos de alegría por tener una excusa oficial que le apartara de ese aburrido atardecer.

—En el momento en que he abandonado el terreno de combate, a Nor sólo le quedaban dos pokémon.

—¿Y al Aspirante?

—Todos, Señor. De hecho, sólo ha estado combatiendo con uno.

  Leo sentía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de pokémon y qué estrategia usaba el Aspirante, pero el reglamento era muy estricto al respecto. Con tal de no poner al Líder de Gimnasio en una situación privilegiada respecto al Aspirante, no podía recibir avisos o información de sus oponentes de boca de los miembros de gimnasio que habían caído o habían estado presentes durante los anteriores enfrentamientos. Algunos lo consideraban una regla absurda, dado que cualquier entrenador que rete a un líder, sabe qué tipo de pokémon usará. Leo no era de la misma opinión. El tipo solía importar poco en un combate pokémon de semejante nivel; eran la pericia, la velocidad y la fuerza lo que determinaban quién saldría vencedor de un combate.

  —Entiendo… Veamos entonces que tan capaz es este Aspirante —Leo avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, cruzándose con Alan. El miembro del gimnasio se puso tenso ante la proximidad de su maestro.

Cuando el Líder llegó a la altura de la puerta, viendo que Alan no reaccionaba, se volvió y le ordenó:

  —Regresa a la zona de combate y, si ha terminado el enfrentamiento a favor del Aspirante, dile que en seguida estaré con él... —el muchacho asintió quedamente y salió corriendo del despacho, no sin pararse un segundo ante Leo para mostrarle su respeto ejecutando la Sagrada Señal que la Orden tenía como saludo—, para demostrarle el auténtico poder de los dragones.

  Sonriendo, satisfecho del cambio de su suerte para bien, el Líder de Gimnasio se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sus pokémon le esperaban. Sin duda, disfrutaría del entretenimiento que el Destino le había ofrecido.

  
  
  


  Conforme el Líder de gimnasio se iba acercando al ala del edificio ocupada por el terreno de combate, más seguro estaba de que el tercer combate había terminado. No podía precisar cuándo, pero la certeza de que había concluído era innegable. Cuando un pokémon dragón combate, se hace sentir. La duda residía en quién había sido el vencedor del combate. Pero teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que, según Alan, el Aspirante había despachado a dos de sus rivales y a la mitad del equipo del tercero, Leo sospechaba que le tocaría a él darle la lección de su vida a ese desconocido.

  Decidió acelerar el paso, aunque ya sólo le separaban unos metros del acceso para los trabajadores del edificio y personal autorizado. El eco de sus pasos resonando en el corredor acalló los latidos de su corazón, siempre más acelerados cuando se acercaba un combate. Era algo que no cambiaba con el tiempo, por muchos enfrentamientos que se realizasen.

  Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta que conducía al área de combate, disminuyó su velocidad y, con tal de eliminar cualquier rastro de nervios o prisas, inspiró y espiró aire profundamente un par de ocasiones. Una vez mentalizado, cruzó el umbral.

  La amplia sala de enfrentamientos se abrió ante él. Por mucho que la hubiese visto, por mucho que pasase allí ingentes cantidades de tiempo, cada vez que entraba en ella sentía cómo la magnificencia de la estancia le hacía sentirse pequeño, casi insignificante. En un rápido vistazo —no había tiempo para deleitarse en este tipo de ñoñerías, se dijo—, contempló cómo las luces se reflejaban en el pulido suelo de níveo mármol, cuidado con esmero y cariño desde que el gimnasio abrió sus puertas muchos años atrás, en claro contraste con la arenosa superfície delimitada por franjas de metal que era el ring. Las columnas que sujetaban la cúpula que tenía el edificio por techo se erguían majestuosas, dotando a la sala de un misticismo que aceleraba el corazón. En algunas paredes colgaban ancestrales pendones con escenas tejidas donde los pokémon dragones eran claros protagonistas, aunque eso no implicara que no aparecieran otras especies, más legendarias que los propios dragones. Centró entonces su atención en sus muchachos, quienes habían peleado defendiendo el honor del gimnasio. El que no hubiesen ido a buscarle al término del combate corroboraba su intuición sobre el resultado desfavorable del mismo para Nor. Junto a éste estaban Alan, el segundo Miembro Defensor, y Dinat, el primero de los tres elegidos para cribar a los entrenadores dignos de la medalla del gimnasio del resto. Un poco más allá, manteniendo con los primeros una conversación de la cuál Leo sólo podía percibir sonidos deformados por la distancia y la resonancia de la sala, se encontraban Jimmy y Carlo, los dos guardianes de la entrada que, seguramente, habían preferido el espectáculo del combate antes que atender sus obligaciones como Vigilantes. La conversación parecía ser en un tono alegre, pese a que los tres Defensores habían caído derrotados. El Líder tomó buena nota de todo ello, dispuesto a castigar como se merecían a quienes no se comportaban como debieran. Sin embargo, el Aspirante escapaba a su visión desde donde estaba. Quizá se había equivocado y, de alguna manera, Nor había logrado voltear el curso del combate a su favor y despachar a su oponente.

  Tras una sonora risotada, Carlo descubrió que tenían compañía. Enmudeció de golpe, con la vista fija en Leo, mientras su cara adquiría un nada saludable tono macilento. Viendo el drástico cambio en las facciones —y colores— del muchacho, sus compañeros dirigieron sus miradas al punto donde los ojos de Carlo parecían anclados. Sus caras cambiaron del mismo modo en que lo había hecho la del Vigilante cuando comprendieron por quién estaban siendo observados. El resonar de sus voces por la sala desapareció por completo. Leo sonrió para sí, sabiendo que en la distancia nadie podría percatarse de ello, satisfecho con las muestras de respeto hacia su autoridad.

  El Líder del Gimnasio estaba a punto de iniciar un improvisado pero efectivo discurso cuando una voz surgió del grupo, una voz que, pese a serle vagamente familiar, no indentificó. No pertenecía a nadie del gimnasio, pero no era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Leo intentaba relacionar la voz con una cara en su memoria mientras avanzaba con tal de ganar una mejor posición que le permitiese visualizar a quien hablaba.

—Vaya, sabía que mi humor resultaba un tanto intragable, pero es la primera vez que da claros síntomas de indigestión —el tono de la voz del desconocido sonaba despreocupada, sin duda no había comprendido la causa del estupor de sus contertulios.

  Fue Jimmy quien, con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que mirara en dirección hacia el otro lado de la pista. Dado que su posición, tras el grupo de los tres Defensores, no le permitía contemplar la visión que había capturado por completo al resto del grupo, dio un par de pasos para salir de detrás de Nor y sus compañeros. Leo se detuvo de inmediato cuando contempló el desconocido al que pertenecía la familiar voz. Sí, sin duda era él. Resultaba sorprendente que no se hubiese percatado de ello hasta entonces.

—¡Mizuno! —el Líder dio un grito, mitad sorpresa mitad confusión, al contemplar al hombre que rozaba la treintena situarse completamente a la vista, seguido de su fiel Vaporeon.

—Vaya, por fin se digna a aparecer el señ… —las palabras de Taiki murieron en sus labios cuando contempló a Leo.

  Durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio, con los ojos como platos, como si hubiera olvidado cómo se hablaba. Y, de repente, prorrumpió en carcajadas, presa de un ataque prácticamente histérico, aunque más divertido, sin duda. Irritado, Leo intentó exigir una explicación ante semejante comportamiento, pero el entrenador de pokémon de agua no podía responderle, seguramente ni lo había llegado a escuchar. Era presa de uno de sus ataques de risa, sólo el tiempo podría moderar su comportamiento.

  Pasados unos incómodos momentos —al menos, para casi todos los presentes—, Taiki empezó a retomar el control de sí mismo. Aún con pequeños accesos de risas en voz baja, se quitó las gafas y enjugó las lágrimas que habían aflorado a sus ojos. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, se dirigió hacia el Lider.

—En serio, chico, tienes que pasarme el número de tu estilista. Estás… vaya, indescriptible creo que es la palabra.

—No tiene ninguna gracia —Leo se sentía en parte ofendido por semejante afrenta, y en parte ridículo. Aún no acababa de encontrar un uniforme que reflejara su maestría y su posición, pero… ¡eso era lo de menos!—. ¡Será posible! ¡Vienes hasta aquí y te ríes en mi cara, como si no tuvieras mejor cosa que hacer!

  El grupo de miembros del gimnasio decidió retirarse unos pasos hacia atrás, viendo que aquello no iba con ellos, esperando poder pasar desapercibidos.

—Dime, ¡¿Para qué narices vienes a mi gimnasio?! —espetó Leo, irritado, recuperando la compostura.

—¿Para qué viene un entrenador a un Gimnasio, sino para conseguir la Medalla que en él se da cuando se vence a su Líder? —respondío divertido el interpelado—. En serio, pensaba que ya tenías algo de práctica en esto de los gimnasios…

  El grupo de miembros de gimnasio no entendían demasiado qué estaba sucediendo, pero les bastaba con conocer el carácter de su líder para entender que aquel extraño entrenador le estaba exasperando. Y no querrían estar en su lugar por todo el dinero del mundo.

—Sea, pues —fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de Leo. Desviando su atención de Taiki, el entrenador de dragones clavó sus ojos en Nor—. Dejadnos solos.

—Pe… pero… El reglamento, Señor… —Alan logró sobreponerse a la mezcla de respeto y miedo que atenazaba sus entrañas y alzó la voz lo suficiente para poder ser escuchado—. Las reglas de la Liga Pokémon estipulan que haya un juez durante los combates por una medalla ofi…

—¡Conozco las reglas, Alan! —le espetó su maestro—. Pero olvidas que, en este gimnasio, ¡ _yo_ soy las reglas! Salid de aquí. Y no penséis que os libraréis de las faltas que hoy habéis cometido.

  Un quedo gemido escapó del grupo de entrenadores, aunque era complicado identificar el orígen, todos tenían la misma expresión de pánico en su rostro. Tan pronto como el miedo de la amenaza recién recibida les permitió moverse, salieron a paso acelerado de la sala de combate, dejando solos a Leo y al Aspirante Taiki.

—¿Era necesario ser tan duro con ellos? —preguntó el hombre, rascándose la nuca mostrando una expresión de preocupación mientras se acercaba al líder hasta llegar a su lado—. Parecían realmente asustados.

—No es para menos, Mizuno. Este gimnasio tiene un renombre que mantener, un honor que defender. No podemos permitirnos ser blandos.

—Allá cada uno con sus métodos...

—Y ahora que estamos solos, ¿me dirás qué haces realmente aquí? A menos que quieras empezar a traficar con medallas de gimnasio, no le veo la utilidad a intentar obtener otra Medalla Dragón —Leo sabía de sobras que el entrenador que tenía delante había derrotado hacía un tiempo a Débora, su Maestra y la anterior Líder de Endrino.

—Yo no me dedico a perpetrar actos delictivos, eso se lo dejo a otros —Taiki miró de soslayo a Leo, buscando una reacción, pero no la encontró. Si su pulla tuvo efecto, el líder no dejó que viera la luz. Taiki tomó nota sobre ello—. Tampoco hay ningún motivo especial que me traiga aquí. Pero quería ver de primera mano cómo te sentaba el manto de poder que acabas de estrenar. Y, diseños de uniforme aparte —esta vez el ataque sí tuvo efecto, pues un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Leo—, parece que no han ido del todo mal. De todas formas, déjame recordarte algo. Si tocas una sola escama de los Magikarp de la Guarida Dragón, despídete de este mundo.

  Aunque una sonrisa disfrazase de irrelevante las palabras que estaba pronunciando, la mirada de Taiki dejaron su transfondo tan cristalino como el cristal de las gafas que descansaban sobre su nariz.

  Estaba claro que el hombre dudaba de la “conversión” de Leo, no creía que hubiese dejado de ser una amenaza —más por sus intenciones que por sus acciones, ya que hasta ahora Taiki se las había apañado para meterle palos en las ruedas en todos sus planes absurdos de destrucción—. El Team Destructo disuelto, él sucediendo a Débora tras superar la Torre Batalla de Hoenn y completar su ficha de entrenador… Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Algo podría haber detrás.

—Deberías admitir que todos cambiamos, Mizuno. El tiempo no pasa en balde para nadie; y mientras unos envejecen, otros buscamos realizar nuestros sueños, y que éstos nos sobrevivan.

—Curiosa elección de palabras… Por desgracia, una catástrofe sobrevive tanto a su hacedor como el mayor de los milagros.

—Me encantaría seguir con este toma y daca, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer —Leo le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta que había usado minutos antes para acceder a la estancia donde se encontraban—. Ya sabes lo complicada que nos hace la vida a los Líderes de Gimnasio toda la burocracia de la Liga.

—¿Es eso una excusa? —una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en la cara de Taiki. Leo detuvo su avance y se volvió en una exhalación.

—Repite eso.

—Bueno, creo que me he ganado el derecho a enfrentarme con el Líder, pero tú pareces preferir lidiar con papeles. O bien las reglas han cambiado desde que he entrado en este edificio, o bien estabas en lo cierto cuando decías que el tiempo nos cambia.

—Había pensado permitirte el salir de aquí con la poca dignidad que tienes, pero creo que sería malgastar un gesto compasivo con alguien que no se lo merece.

  Diciendo esto, una superball apareció en su mano, lista para ser lanzada y liberar al pokémon que descansaba en su interior.

—Excelente, mi combate de despedida me enfrenta a un arrogante pretencioso con aires de Maestro Pokémon —divertido, Taiki eligió una de las ceboball que colgaban de su cinturón, mientras su Vaporeon se sentaba unos pasos más atrás de su entrenador, aguardando con paciencia su turno.

—¿Despedida? ¿Acaso vas a algún sitio?

—A ningún sitio que te interese…

—Cuando acabe contigo, al único sitio que podrás ir para liberarte de esta vergonzosa derrota que vas a sufrir es al otro extremo del mundo.

  Las dos esferas surcaron el aire, y se abrieron con sendos destellos luminosos.

—Vaya, no sabía que, además de zoquete, fueras vidente. – Dijo Taiki, a un volumen tan bajo que sólo él y su pokémon pudieron escuchar el mensaje.

  
  
  


  Semanas más tarde, entre el correo diario del Gimnasio Endrino había una postal. Con matasellos de la remota región de Sinnoh y dirigida a nombre de Leo, el anverso decorado por una preciosa instantánea del Lago Valor. En el reverso se podía leer con letra clara aunque algo pequeña _«Los Magikarp de aquí tienen más del que tu tendrás jamás. (Hablo de valor, por si no queda claro. Porque es una postal del Lago Valor. ¿Lo pillas? ... Ah, para qué me molesto)»_.

  Cinco segundos después de ser leída sus restos reposaban en la papelera del despacho del Líder de Gimnasio.

 


End file.
